


honey in the moon.

by injuneo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, a sneak peek of renmin's married life, renmin, renmin married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injuneo/pseuds/injuneo
Summary: a week before their first wedding anniversary, jaemin is sent to greece for a business trip. that ruins his surprise for renjun and to say that he is upset is an understatement but something awaits for him that will make his trip exciting.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	honey in the moon.

“I don’t wanna go. I wanna stay here with you,” Jaemin continues to whine, his arms encircled around Renjun’s waist while the latter goes round and about packing Jaemin’s things on the suitcase. Renjun paces from the closet then back to the bed where the suitcase is laid open and Jaemin just sticks with him, resting his chin on Renjun’s shoulder while refusing to let him go.

“Jaem, your mom said this is really important. You have to meet with those investors,” Renjun turns to him, placing his hand on Jaemin’s cheek.

“Why me?”

Jaemin doesn’t really get it. In a week, he and Renjun will be celebrating their first wedding anniversary and his mom decides to send him to Santorini, Greece for a business meeting. This just made him think that maybe their parents are not their “biggest shippers” like he thought they are. 

“Because you’re the only son, love,” Renjun places a quick kiss on his lips before breaking free from his arms to grab another pair of his sleeveless shirts.

“But…” Jaemin pouts like a kid who just got snatched of his lollipop.

“But what?”

_ It’s our anniversary and I have a surprise for you but now it’s ruined. _ Jaemin badly wanted to spit it out for the sake of their celebration but if he did then it won’t be a surprise anymore.

“Just go, okay? Our anniversary can wait. I can wait. But this one can’t,” Renjun finds his way back into Jaemin’s arms once again. Renjun faces Jaemin with his arms snaking the latter’s waist and Jaemin doing the same. Renjun slightly raises his head to meet his husband’s gaze.

“Besides, Santorini sounds like a very lovely place.”

“How about you come with me to Greece?” A flicker of hope starts growing inside Jaemin’s chest. He brushes some strands of Renjun’s hair back to his ear.

Jaemin can’t believe that it’s been a year since they decided to seal their love with promises, kisses and rings on their fingers. Everytime Jaemin goes back to the old days where they still treat each other like mortal enemies, he can’t help but paint a smile on his face. What a long journey it has been. Each and every day that he wakes up with Renjun next to him, his heart just flutters with warmth and love. If it weren’t for their parents, Jaemin wouldn’t have ended up with the love of his life. But he still takes full credit on himself for making the first move. Nothing could've happened even if they lived in that house for a year and proceeded to loathe each other.

“Mom wants me to help her organise an event they’ll be having. And I also have to present my design on the board three days from now. Dad is really keen on that one so I can’t miss it.”

“Awww,” Jaemin groans before he collapses into Renjun’s shoulder once again. “But I really want to be with you.”

“Me, too,” Renjun rubs his palm against Jaemin’s arm to reassure him. His husband’s eyes are pleading. “It wouldn’t be long, I promise. You won’t even notice that you’re back here already.”

  
  
  


_ It’s not. _ Before Jaemin knew it, he’s in a plane on the way to Greece all alone. He tried his very best to convince Renjun to tag along but the latter is unswayed. Jaemin doesn’t want to delve deeper into it. He knows his husband loves him without any doubt. However, he just can’t brush off the feeling of misery at the thought of them not being together at their wedding anniversary. 

He scornfully shuts the window then crossed his arms. He didn’t even notice the kid sitting right next to him.  _ When did this little kid get here? _ He could only ask in his head. The little girl was staring right into him with widened eyes and mouth slightly opened, looking surprised and maybe a little bit scared at the way he closed the window. And now he regrets it. 

“Hey there, little girl,” Jaemin immediately shifts to his kindergarten tone but instead of consoling the kid, it just made her broke into tears. 

_ Oopsies. _

“Uwaaaahhhhh! Mama!!! Mamaaaa!!!” 

Their aisle is starting to get a whole lot of attention from other passengers and the whirring sound of baby cry is not what Jaemin wants to deal with at this hour of the day when he didn’t get enough sleep last night. Good thing the mother, sitting on the other end, came in to the rescue and fetched the kid in her arms.

Jaemin heaved a sigh and sulked in his seat. 

_ Kids. _ Jaemin would be lying if he says he hadn’t thought about it religiously. Building their own family would be lovely, a dream come true. Renjun would constantly joke about how their child would probably be a spoiled brat to Jaemin. His husband never fails to remind him that he’s the sweetest and most loving human being even if at the start of their fake marriage, Jaemin was a complete asshole.

Jaemin checks his phone before the cabin crew tells them to turn it off or switch it to airplane mode for when the plane is going to take off.

**1 message.**

_ It’s from Renjun. _

**Keep safe, love. I love you.**

Read. 3.30 am.

  
  


Jaemin can’t help but smile upon reading it. If he can’t postpone his business trip to Greece or force his husband to come along then he’s just gonna have to plan something romantic for them when he comes back home, something to make up for their missed wedding anniversary celebration.

**We will be taking off soon. That also means no phone. I already miss you so much. :((**

Sent. 3.32 am.

Jaemin just puts his phone aside and covers his head with the hood of his sweatshirt before closing his eyes. He doesn’t even know why he has to be there and most definitely why the business meeting has to take part on the other side of the world. He understands that his father is exposing him to the real line of work but something as important as this shouldn’t be handled by him alone. 

It was a very long trip and Jaemin finds himself waking up in between naps mostly because of how his neck hurts from sleeping uncomfortably. Jaemin notices the kid back on his seat beside Jaemin once again. 

He can’t help but swoon over the angel sleeping effortlessly beside him. He softly guides the kid’s head to lean on his side and his heart swells seeing her relax in his gesture. 

At that moment, he wonders how he and Renjun would be as fathers if ever they decide to have kids. 

  
  


After a painful flight of almost 12 hours from the city of Seoul, approximately 30 minutes of taking the metro and 5 hours on a high speed ferry, Jaemin finally falls down to the soft and soothing touch of a bed. It’s almost two days of uncomfortable sleeping that he feels like his neck is already skewed from his spine. As soon as Jaemin hit the pillow, he fell down into a deep slumber, he didn’t even care if he couldn't explore the resort first hand.

Jaemin wakes up with a throbbing throat, almost as dry as the desert. He wipes the drool on the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. It’s been a messy nap but he needed it. 

7:00 PM. Says the time on his phone. He arrived at the resort at 1 pm in the afternoon. What a long nap he had.

**3 messages.**

They’re all from Renjun and Jaemin can’t help but paint a smile on his face. His husband really makes everything better. If only he was there too, they’d sure have a great time. 

Renjun:

**How was your flight?**

**Did you arrive safely?**

**Baby, text me when you’re there.**

  
  


Jaemin:

**Sorry, I took a nap. I was so tired.**

**The place is great.**

**Wish u were here :(((**

  
  
  


Jaemin didn’t further wait for his husband’s reply. He placed his phone on the side table of his bed and went to the bathroom to change to his summer short and sleeveless shirt which Renjun packed for him. Jaemin headed to the hot tub outside. The night is still young but the lights from each house room in the resort beamed nicely under the dark. There are still a few people outside: kids, families, old and new couples.

That lingered his thoughts back to Renjun once more.  _ Renjun. Renjun. Renjun. _ Jaemin thinks he won’t stop ever wondering about his husband and how amazing he is even if they’re together now. He spreads his arms wide to rest on the edge of the tub, wishing his arm would cling into Renjun’s shoulder.  _ But he’s not here, not with him. _

Jaemin closed his eyes and pulled his head backward. It’s nice to have this kind of quality time alone. Peaceful. Renjun has never restricted him in anything. Renjun is not the type to get jealous easily and Jaemin is relieved knowing his husband is secured and content with what they have. There’s nothing he could ever ask for. Mark and Jeno would invite him into parties from time to time and Renjun doesn’t really mind if he goes but Jaemin just chooses to stay at home, binge-watching whatever show Renjun is addicted to while they cuddle in bed. Jaemin thinks that’s always better than loud music, drinks and girls. 

“Hi.”

Jaemin yanks his head from being rested upon hearing a foreign voice.  _ A girl.  _ She was wearing a blood red top which matches her lipstick while her hair is messily tied up.

“Hi?”

Jaemin tries to regain his composure, still surprised at the sudden intervention. He flashes a friendly smile.

“You know, it’s bad for someone as good-looking as you to be alone in this jacuzzi,” the girl grins as he stirs closer to Jaemin. 

But before she could even be an inch near him, Jaemin halts her using his hand. 

“I’m sorry. I’m already married.”

“As far as I know, married couples have a ring on their finger. That is, unless you’re married but single when you go on a trip alone,” the girl scoffed while looking at Jaemin’s hand with a smirk. 

_ Shit.  _

Jaemin’s eyes widened as his eyesight pans to his ring finger. 

“I lost my ring.”

“Don’t be silly,” the girl swings his hand on his face as if brushing something.

“No. Seriously, Miss I lost it and I need to find it. Excuse me,” he starts to blindly search for it in the hot tub despite the bubbling warm water using only his hands as his eyes. 

“You… are so weird.” 

Jaemin couldn’t care less. He didn’t even notice the girl took off. 

He scanned every possible corner of the tub and the area around it but the ring was nowhere to be found. After a couple hours of searching, Jaemin notices it was getting late so he gave up for the day. Jaemin just decided to inform the staff of the hotel that if they ever see a silver ring with the 0220 embedded on it, inform him immediately. 

  
  


_ 0220 _

  
  


After a year and a half long of planning, Jaemin and Renjun had finally decided to set their wedding date on the 20th of February. Heck, Jaemin didn’t know weddings are stressful. But at the end of the day, it’s fine. It’s more than fine. It’s the best, even, because he’s holding Renjun’s hand. 

“How about June? A lot of couples get married in June, right?”

“Yes, yes that's a good month!”

“Now we decide on the date.”

Jaemin turns his head to Renjun who is brushing his palms against his face. He prods Renjun by the elbow to get his attention before signalling him to get out of the messy dining table. 

“I don’t know if we’re the ones getting married or them.”

Jaemin laughs, clutching Renjun into his arms.

They’re at the balcony trying to get some fresh air, away from all the chaos of their parents. They’ve been more involved and ahead of the wedding plans than the couple themselves.

“I have a date in mind.”

“Really? What is it?” Renjun finally smiles while looking at Jaemin full of curiosity.

“February 20. We could carve the dates in our rings.”

“I think that’s a great idea, love.” Renjun pecks him a kiss on the lips.

“Should we go back inside?”

“Yeah, let’s tell them.”

  
  
  


Jaemin starts to feel bad luck latching on to him when he was informed that the investors he was about to meet are getting delayed from their flights. Which means he has to stay there longer and that also means longer time before they can finally celebrate their wedding anniversary. 

The paces in the little garden of the hotel he’s staying at. He was rubbing his fingers onto his forehead, frustration slowly starting to cover him all over. The phone rings twice before his mom picks up. 

“Hello, darling?”

“Mom, they just told me the investors got delayed. Should I wait for them?”

“Well, of course my dear. They’re the reason why we sent you there in the first place.”

Jaemin groans on the other side of the line.

“But I still have my wedding anniversary celebration with Renjun.”

“Oh dear not to worry. You have all the time in the world to celebrate that!” 

And then the call ends. Jaemin feels defeated but he can’t really do anything about it now. 

Disheartened, he marches back to his room while ringing Renjun’s phone. Jaemin is already in front of his bedroom door but his husband still hasn’t picked up the call. And he didn’t know if it’s his jet lag acting up but he hears a phone ringing on the other side. 

_ Is someone in my room?  _ Jaemin frantically wonders. 

He barges inside but he didn’t expect the sight that welcomed him.

“Surprise!”

“Renjun?”

Jaemin rushes to embrace his husband, taking Renjun by surprise that they end up falling onto the bed. Renjun giggles, stricken by the affection his husband is giving him. Jaemin had almost showered Renjun’s entire face (even down to his jaw, almost to his neck) with kisses. 

“Oh. I missed you more, my love,” Renjun snakes his arms around Jaemin’s neck.

Jaemin stops to admire Renjun and to make sure that he isn’t dreaming. 

Silence. But the sweet smiles on their faces are even louder than all the words combined. Jaemin and Renjun speak a different language only the two of them can understand — the language of love.

“Why are you here? I thought you’re not coming with me.”

“How can I miss our anniversary? I planned this for a very long time.”

“Wait-- what?”

Jaemin’s eyebrows are knitted together while Renjun just chuckled at his husband’s confused (but cute) reaction.

“Love, there was no business meeting in the first place.”

“So you and my parents just fooled me into thinking I have to be here so you could surprise me like this?”

Renjun nodded with a mischievous smile painted on his lips.

“You got me this time, Huang Renjun.”

Jaemin collapsed on top of Renjun, his face buried on his husband’s neck. Oh, how he missed the sweet scent of Renjun and the way Jaemin smiles against Renjun’s skin that he can taste how cosy and yellow his husband is. Exactly where he belongs.

“I always got you, Na Jaemin.”

Jaemin dives in for a kiss once again, but this time it isn’t playful like the one they had just then. This one is more intimate, slower and sweeter like the summer’s cream melting on their skin. Jaemin has found a comfortable position to devour Renjun’s lips more fittingly. Right there, on top of Renjun. 

Jaemin feels more heated as Renjun gives him the same intensity of kisses. He steadies Renjun with his hands caressing Renjun’s waist while the latter is snaking his arms around Jaemin’s neck as if he doesn’t want Jaemin to escape his hold (and Jaemin loves that).

Renjun was the one to break the kiss and they were breathless the moment they separated their lips away from each other. But Jaemin was quick to occupy himself with Renjun’s neck, busily leaving love marks on his husband’s skin.

“Wait -- something is on my back.”

Jaemin just hummed in response. He’s too drunk on Renjun at the moment (if that is even the right term to describe it).

“Hey, love! It’s your ring!”

Jaemin is snapped back to his senses at the mention of his missing ring. It was such a bummer that he was interrupted but the adorable expression painted across Renjun’s face made up for it. He was like a kid who just found an easter egg on an easter egg hunt.

“You found it. I thought I lost it forever.”

“You’re just a little clumsy sometimes.”

Jaemin finds amusement in learning more about himself through his husband. And he can’t help but swoon at that. He attempts to seize his husband’s lips for the nth time but Renjun stops him with his finger halting Jaemin’s lips to come forward.

“Wait -- before we get back to where we left off…” Renjun travelled his fingers from Jaemin’s lips to his neck, down to his chest until it reached Jaemin’s lower tummy. He has to admit, he is enticed, especially with the smirk displaying on Renjun’s lips while Renjun’s eyes followed suit where his fingers are moving. Now that is _ hot. _

“...lock the door.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this sneak peek of renmin's married life. this is actually a sequel of my renmin fake marriage socmed au. if you wanna have a read just follow me on twt: @injuneo and you can leave something on my cc if u want @jaemineo!! ^_^


End file.
